You make me do crazy things
by Moments Captured
Summary: During Finn and Rachel's Duet at Regionals at the end of Season One, a certain Melissa Caspinn catches the eye of one Finn Hudson and she wants him no matter what the cost, but she had to get rid of that girl singing with him named Rachel Berry
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Glee Finchel fanfiction, The idea popped into my head while I was listening to Faithfully by the Glee Cast. **

**I don't own Glee! Or any of the characters, besides Melissa Caspin.**

**Review please&Thank youu!**

**Melissa POV**

I couldn't believe my mom made me tag along with her to this stupid singing competition. She said she and I needed bonding time I always thought singing was dumb. But than I saw him, I remember when the music started playing I had to commend whoever the schools director was because Journey's faithfully was an amazing tribute to true love. I was looking ahead but heard singing from behind me as I turned my head I felt a rush of feelings I never really thought I had in me. His voice was like an angel's. a tall, handsome, sexy, and seductive angel. I had never been touched by someones voice so much as I was by she walked out and began singing the next part, She had an amazing voice as well, but just looking at her I got a pang of jealousy especially as they made their way down the isle, I could tell the way she looked at him She loved him, but the worst part the look in his eyes said more than well that the feeling was mutual. I needed to find this boy out, anything and everything about him I wanted him and when I wanted something I always got it. No matter what.

After the show I looked at the guide the fat hairy man at the front doors had given me,

**Second Act-New Directions(William Mckinley high school)**

**(LIMA, OHIO)**

**Students Including:**

**Rachel Berry**

**Finn Hudson**

**Brittany S Peirce**

**Santanna Lopez**

**Mike Chang**

**Tina Cohen-Chang**

**Artie Abrams**

**Noah Puckerman**

**Quinn Fabray**

**Matt Rhutherford**

**Kurt Hummel**

**Mercedes Jones**

**Set List:**

**Duet-Faithfully Sung by: Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry**

**All students-Anyway you want it/Lovin Touchin Squeezin**

**All Students-Don't stop believing**

Finn Hudson huh, and that girl must be Rachel Berry. Mickinley High huh. Looks like I gotta transfer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two reveiw it let me know what you think!**

**Rachels POV**

After regionals things became weird between Finn and I, we hardly talked at all I was in shock still about what happened before we went on.

_Flashback_

_"Break a leg" I said sure he'd have some funny remark to come back with._

_He stared at me than almost blurted it out like he was afraid he'd lost the nerve._

_"I love you"_

_I looked at him and smiled. but I didn't say it back_

_End Flashback_

I still ask myself even now two weeks after it happened why I hadn't said it back, I was always so sure if Finn ever told me he loved me I'd say it back instantly like in one of those sappy love films we'd run into each others arms and share a long passionate kiss. But instead I just looked at him I couldn't bring myself to say it back. I turned over on my bed and looked at the clock. it was only 8:00PM I thought it was closer to 11:00PM. I needed to end this space between me and Finn and I needed to clarify my feelings for him. I opened my phone and began texting him.

**Hey can you come over, I really need to talk to you it's important -Rachel3**

I waited a couple minutes than my phone began playing Faithfully, I had made that Finn's ringtone ever since regionals.

_Yea give me ten and ill b there everthin ok? -Finn_

The lack of punctuation and spelling errors in the short text would have bothered me had it been anyone else, but I love it when he texted in slang, I thought it as adorable.

**Yes, everythings fine I just really want to talk to you. See you in Ten Minutes! (: -Rachel3**

This was it, it was now or never I had a strange feeling that his feelings wouldn't last long if they weren't reciprocated. I had to tell Finn Hudson that I Rachel Berry was madly, deeply, and irrevocably in love with him.

**Finns POV**

I got a text I knew who it was from because the ringtone was Jesse's girl, that song was important for a lot of reasons first and foremost it was instantly after he sang that song that he realized he was truly in love with Rachel. He paused his game of Halo Reach, and opened his phone.

**Hey can you come over, I really need to talk to you it's important -Rachel3**

He instantly became worried she had barely spoken to him since he stupidly blurted out that he loved her. He hadn't intended to say it, he was going to wait for a while longer but it just came out. For some dumb reason it seemed like the perfect time. Of course Finn telling her you love her right before she has to see Jesse St James the boy who had her heart in his hands and purposly crushed it, along with her self pride and Esteem. I'm so dumb! he thought he texted her back and told her he'd be there in ten. He threw his letterman jacket on and ran his hand through his hair than grabbed his keys and went downstairs "I'll be home in a little bit, I'm going to see Rachel" than he got in his truck and started it, and backed out of his driveway. He tried to think of what she could want to talk about, but he braced himself for the worst that way if it was bad he'd already have some what of a start on handling it. he finally reached Rachels house he pulled in the driveway and got out and walked to her door and knocked. Seconds after knocking she opened the door. "Hey rach what's going on?" he asked her knowing she could tell he was anxious "um nothing, do you remember at Regionals when you told me you... loved me?" "Yeah why wouldn't I?" she looked away for a second "Well did you mean it?" He looked at her shocked, did she really think he said it without meaning it! "Yes Rach, I meant it why would you think I would say something like that and not mean it" She looked nervously at him "I didn't mean it like that it was just a question..." "Look I know rachel that since regionals we have been akward around each other I will admit I have been avoiding you, but only because I felt like I didn't know where we were at I said I loved you and you didn't say it back which didn't bother me but I felt like I might have scared you.. but I meant it" She grinned as he ended his outbreak of word vomit, he always did that when he was nervous and she knew that. "Finn...I love you too..." it was a little louder than a whisper but he heard it he smiled. "Hey Rach...?" "Yeah?" "would you get mad if I asked to kiss you" She didn't even respond she just crashed her lips into his and wrapped her arms around his neck. they finally broke away. "Rachel that wasn't fair! I said I wanted to kiss YOU! she laughed, God I loved her laugh. "Next time" she whispered. "So Does this mean were dating?" "Yeah Finn were dating". I pulled her into a hug and we just sat like that for hours. I finally felt like things were getting better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Melissa POV**

I stood at the double doors top my new high school Mickinley high. I figured it'd be very easy for me to weasle into the different cliques. I was always very manipulative. I still wasn't sure why I was so determined to go to such drastic measures of a boy who was nothing but a "Gleek". I walked in and everything looked pretty normal, I saw girls with signature cheerleading outfits on saying "Cheerios". In my opinion it was stupid who would call themselves the Cheerios. Than came the football jocks, Much to my suprise there was Finn in his football jacket. He was on the football team? and a Gleek? She smirked well she thought this makes it even better he's single, able to express emotions, hot, and on the football team. I carefully made my way to him. "Umm excuse me, do you know where the main office is?" he smirked "Uh...yeah look to your left" I felt dumb, what a stupid way to start this off. I laughed "Oh crap, well thanks. I'm melissa. what's your name?" "Finn" he seemed to be looking for someone trying to avoid conversation with me. I was about to say something when I saw two hands appear on the front of his chest, and this huge grin appeared on his face. I saw him turn around and he picked her up and was hugging her and kissing. It was her, that rachel girl... she could be a minor set back into my plan. but she was also easily removable. "Oh Rach.. this is Melissa" I put on my fake smile. "Hi Rachel" she looked at me with something I wasn't used to from girls. No fear like she knew what I was doing without even hearing me say it. "Hi" She replied that was all she had to say to me? Are you serious? "Well Finn I gotta go to Geometry see you in spanish" she pecked his cheek than sprinted down the hall. "I don't think she likes me" I stated he looked at me and smiled again "No, she's always like that, she just doesn't know you. Well I'll see you around it was nice meeting you" than he walked the oppisite way she did down the hall. Hmm so she doesn't know me, well I guess I'll just have to make myself known.

**Finns POV**

Today was the first day me and Rachel would be in school together and officially be dating. I knew the guys on the team would have something to say especially Karofsky. He really pushed my buttons with not only the things he would say about Rachel but what he'd say about Kurt. This girl walked up and asked me if I knew where the office was, I thought I was slow, she was standing right next to the office door she was making it way to obvious that she was flirting. I hadn't had many girls flirt with me lately, mainly because everyone knew I was dating Rachel and Santanna she was easy so she gave up flirting with me a long time ago. She kept trying to make small talk so I anxiously searched the halls for Rachel I didn't want anything to mess us up this time, especially this girl. She looked like a brunette barbie doll everything looked so evened out and equal, nothing on her body looked real. It was disgusting. I felt someone reach around and hug me from behind I knew it was her so I smiled a huge grin. in attempts to show the girl melissa that i was very happy with my girlfriend. I think she caught on, because her face was comical. but still I didn't want to be completely mean and ignore her she is new here. I told her i might see her around but I really hope I don't.

**Rachels POV**

I knew it was clear to Finn I didn't care for that girl, When I met him at his locker to walk to spanish together I could clearly see her spying on him from across the hall. I told Finn I didn't like her but there was no specific reason but there actually was because that look I saw in her eyes was one that I remember seeing in my own eyes when I wanted to get rid of Quinn so Finn would be with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! There's a little section on Quinn's pov it's not very long at all. Again I don't own Glee or any others except Melissa. she's mine(: **

**ENJOY!**

**Rachels POV**

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say the new girl Melissa is really trying to be friends with you"

Rachel looked at her boyfriend and arched her eyebrow. She knew Finn was oblivious to somethings but I mean come on she's stalked him around school tried to but into his conversations with others. and everytime she thought I wasn't around she'd try to talk to him. it was outrageous. "Rach..I don't know what you're talking about, Why would she want to be friends with me?" I couldn't help but laugh, he really didn't catch on to it apparently. "Finn you can be friends with her it wont bother me, just don't kiss her or whatever" "But I don't wanna!" he always reminded me of a little kid in a candy store, so amazed at every little thing always open to trying new things. Expeirencing new stuff. Finally Glee was over and I told Finn I'd meet him in the car because I had to stay and talk to Mr Shue. Even though I was actually staying to talk to Quinn. "Okay see you in a few" he kissed than walked out the door.

"Quinn, have you heard anything about this new girl Melissa?"

Quinn and Rachel hadn't always seen eye to eye, but they also were alot alike, and after the baby incident last year they had something like a friendship. not the best, but it was there.

"Yeah actually, quite a bit. She just transfered here today she used to go to some school in New York. Someone said they saw her at Regionals.. but I'm not sure. She also seems really ignorant sorta snobby and concieted, oh and santanna doesn't like her either cause she came onto Puck today, but...You have noticed her staring Finn down?" Oh yeah I have seen it I thought. "Yeah thats why I'm trying to figure out who she is, it's weird it's like she pin-pointed Finn out of everyone to talk to. Most would go to Puck or something but she went right for him. somethings not right with her, I need to find out what it is." Quinn nodded in agreement, "Like the way she was staring at him wasn't just weird it was scary like she was a stalker of some sorts." "We just need to figure out what she's all about and make sure she stays clear of Finn. I'm concerned for his safety truthfully." I nodded. "Well I gotta get to the car text me later." she smiled "Okay"

When I got to the door I noticed Finn standing at the door still instead of being in the car than I saw her talking and laughing with the worst fake laugh ever. I walked up behind them and hurridly turned the corner so I could see what they were talking about.

"So, You're dating Rachel?" "Yeah she's awesome, I love her. Except when she uses big words I don't understand... but than I just look them up in the dictionary and she's always praising me. it's great" "Hmm.. have you ever thought she says big words around you to Mock you?" "No how would she mock me, I don't say them first" I couldn't help but giggle when he said that. His oblivious behavior was so cute. She just scoffed than continued "Finn Mock has other meanings she could be saying big words because she KNOWS you don't understand them. You every thought she's making fun of you because you're stupid!" I could not believe she just called him stupid! I was about to walk out than I decided to wait "Did you just call me stupid..?" "NO! I didn't mean it like that..I" I knew he was about to say something but than I decided I had heard enough but by the time I got there Finn had already dashed down the hall luckily he hadn't seen me.

"Well hello Melissa, I believe you owe MY boyfriend an apology, you have no right calling him stupid because he's far from that. Now apologize." "Fuck you, I'm not saying anything of that sort" I could feel my patience running thin. "I mean seriously I heard from some of the cheerleaders that his BESTfriend knocked his ex girlfriend up and he believed that he was the babies father. Can you say Dumb ass!" that was it I heard Finn calling my name from down the hall but I couldn't hear anything but the steadily racing beat of my own heart. I pushed her, "What did you just say, I'll have you know that thats none of you're bussiness if you don't keep you're grimy disgusting eyes off of him I swear so help me god I will ruin the pathetic attempt you call you're life!" "Try it..bitch he will be mine in no time" I swung by fist and it soon connected with her face she fell back and than got up and grabbed my hair I could hear Finn yelling for Quinn and than I felt Finn pulling me off of her and telling Quinn to take me to the car. I was so furious as soon as I got outside I started crying Quinn looked at me and I saw a hint of a laugh.

"Geez Rachel I never knew you had a side like that in you, I'm glad we never got in any fist fights. but what the hell happened...?" I couldn't even talk I just kept saying "She's done.. she's so done"

**Quinns POV**

I didn't know what was going on but I had never seen Rachel Berry that mad ever when she got slushied when she was Egged when Finn broke her heart. Never I would have to talk to her later when she was calm cause something that girl said set Rachel off and the rachel we saw I don't even think Santanna would mess with.

**Finns POV**

Everything happened so fast like I was talking to Melissa and she called me stupid well she was implying that Rachel was calling me stupid, but than called me stupid herself? I don't know it was making my brain hurt so I walked away next thing I know I hear Rachel going crazy at her screaming and and she attacked her, It was a Rachel I had never seen, but when she's mad she was kinda sexy. stop Finn stop getting distracted. I had Quinn take Rachel to my car I stayed to see from Melissa what had happened.

"What the hell happened!" He looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Finn it wasn't me I swear she came up and was freaking out because I was talking to you! I told her it was no big deal we were friends and she just punched me!" I looked at her with disbelief, "No way Rachels not like that she's a good person. I asked her if she was okay, "Yeah I guess" I nodded than walked out and left her standing there.

**No ones POV**

Little did anyone know someone one was hiding in the narrow hallway and recorded everything from beginning to end. 

Finn ran to meet Rachel and Quinn at his car, "Do you need a ride?" he asked Quinn "No I brought my car today, can I talk to you Finn?" "Yeah Rach I'll be right back okay?" She just nodded.

"Whats going on Quinn."

"Okay me and Rachel have been noticing weird stuff about this girl Melissa, she clearly stalks you, wether you see it everyone else does even Kurt and Mercedes, and Rachel wont tell me what went on and why she spazzed like that, but I got someone who recorded it an.." Finn cut her off "I don't want to hear it I don't want to hear anything can you take Rachel home I'm going for a ride and I don't need Rachel with me" "Finn! Are you mad at rachel about this?" "Yes.." he than walked back to the school.

Rachel looked at Quinn, "Just take me home.. she whispered"

The car ride was silent, Rachel he's just being stupid it'll be better by tomorrow I'm sure of it. "Quinn f I tell you what she said no matter what Finn believes you can't tell him the truth.." she looked at the girl like she was nuts "WHY!" Because I'm going to break up with Finn, If he loved me like he said he did he'd believe me over her no matter what. and he doesn't, so he as much as it's going to hurt both of us I'm not telling him the real truth." Quinn looked into her eyes, "Okay what happened". I sat there and explained the whole conversation me and Melissa had to Quinn. "WHAT! She brought me and Puck into it too and she doesn't know anything about us!" "Rachel you have to tell him". "NO! I won't break up with him but I can't tell him I have a better Idea did Lauren get the recording yeah she got it. Tell her to bring it tomorrow and we need a distraction for Figgins so we can get in his office to use the loud speaker."

Quinn smiled she loved the way Rachel Berry thought.

Finn walked back into the school to find Melissa in the same spot,

"Why are you still here" he asked

"Missed the bus, shouldn't I be asking you the same thing where's Rachel?"

"I had Quinn take her home you want a ride home?"

"Yeah that'd be great"

The ride to her house felt like forever to Finn as soon as she got in the car he already knew this was a bad idea so he tried to talk the least amount possible and get her home fast. When he reached her house she looked at him

"thanks for the ride, I guess I'll see you around than?" She winked.

"Uh yeah sure." He said nervously than she kissed him and it took him a second to realize what was going on than he pulled away, "I think you should get out of my car now. Goodbye" he yelled than drove off she watched his car go down the road I like a challenge baby and I like when they play hard to get.

**So what'd you think!**


End file.
